You Tickled the Sleeping Dragon
by CreatureHarem84
Summary: Harry is sick of it, being loved on minute and hated the next, the Tri-wizard tournament was the last straw, with family he thought was dead, and his new married status, he will take the wizarding world by storm, look out Hogwarts, you've tickled the sleeping dragon, now he's awake... and he's PISSED rated M for suggestive themes, language and intensive combat


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**AN: I've seen a lot of the 'Harry gets married/betrothed' stories so I thought I would try my hand at it, the wives for Harry will be semi-human magical creatures in this fanfiction and starts from 4th year on, hope you enjoy the story**

**Chapter 1: What the hell just happened?**

_Forbidden Forest, November 8th, 6:00am_

Harry's eyes were heavy, whatever happened last night was a blur. The only thing Harry could really remember was going to Gringotts after his name was shot from the goblet of fire, discovering his friend Ron and the Headmaster were stealing from him, and not just money, but family heirlooms as well. All Harry could tell at the moment, as he struggled to open his eyes, was that he wasn't in Hogwarts. From the smell of nature, Harry guessed he was in the Forbidden Forest.

Harry also realized that there was a weight on top of him, and he was also laying on something soft, muscular and what also had thin hair. Harry moved his left hand and realized it was resting on the back of something, or rather, someone. Harry had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach when he felt something soft in his right hand. Giving a brief squeeze, Harry heard a soft moan which caused his eyes to finally shoot open.

The sight that met Harry's eyes was both beautiful, and terrifying to him. Lying on top of him was a beautiful woman with long blue hair and beautiful glittery wings on her back. However, that's not what terrified him, what terrified him was the woman was completely naked, and now that he was awake, he noticed he was to. 'Oh Merlin, what have I gotten myself into now?' thought Harry.

Harry was now trying to actively access his memories to find out what happened, figuring it would make it easier to talk his way out of this. Harry noticed that it was easier to recall old memories since his trip to Gringotts, and it brought up his rage at Dumbledore, Molly and Ron, but it also started to clarify why he was in the forbidden forest, with what was likely a naked fairy on top of him.

_Flashback_

_**Hogwarts, Great Hall, November 1st, 7:00am**_

_Harry was sitting on his own at the end of the Gryffindor table, once again, Halloween came around, and once again, it's thrown him into the spotlight. Harry's name had somehow come out of the goblet of fire, along with Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum, and Fleur Delacour. The second his name came out, the entire school started turning against him once again, and Harry was getting sick of it._

_In first year, he lost 50 points for helping Hagrid smuggle a dragon out of the school. In second year, he was accused of the attacks on muggleborn students and being the heir of Slytherin. Third year, the incompatent Fudge and the bastard Snape had forced him to break his innocent godfather Sirius Black, out of Hogwarts before he was given the dementor's kiss. Now, this year, he was forced into the same situation with being ostracized and hated by the school._

_Hermione, his sister in all but blood, was the only one who still remained his friend and publicly defended him, unlike Ron, who was one of the first to turn on him. After a few minutes, the mail started to arrive. Harry received many letters saying he was a cheat and deserved to be in the ground with his parents. Harry just burned them with an incendio charm. Suddenly, an eagle owl arrived and dropped a letter in front of Harry, then took off._

_Hermione, who was sitting with Harry, looked at the letter, and noticed it said 'Urgent' on it. "Harry, who do you think this letter is from…. It looks like an official one." said Hermione. Harry picked up the letter and broke the seal, taking it out and reading it._

_**Mr. Potter**_

_**We at Gringotts have tried to get in touch with you for some time now about your inheritance, and your magical guardian was tasked with informing you of said letters and your status in our world, but our previous correspondence have gone unanswered, as such, this will be our final attempt to reach you on this matter. We have heard of your entrance into the Tri-wizard tournament and must speak with you immediately. This letter is also a portkey to the office of the Potter account manager, just say the password 'Fortuna' to activate it. And do not worry, as a goblin portkey, it is able to bypass even the Hogwarts wards.**_

_**Please arrive promptly after receiving this letter**_

_**Griphook**_

"_It's from Gringotts, the want to see me about my inheritance, I didn't even know I had an inheritance other than my trust vault, the letter is also a portkey to Gringotts…. What should I do Hermione?" asked Harry. Hermione looked at the letter, then back to Harry. "Far be it from me to just abruptly leave school grounds, but I think you should do it, you've wanted to know more about your family for years, this is your chance." said Hermione._

_Albus Dumbledore was concerned when he saw the official Gringotts owl fly in, and was panicking when it landed in front of Harry. Dumbledore had tried to keep Harry in the dark about his family history, and his standing in the wizarding world. Dumbledore even went as far as to sign the order sending Sirius straight to Azkaban prison without trial. He needed Harry ignorant of wizarding law. That was Dumbledore's thoughts as he went down towards Harry, intending to have Harry give him the letter so he could 'take care' of the situation._

"_I'm afraid that will be highly impossible, Ms. Granger. Harry, I request that you give me the letter and I, as your magical guardian, will handle your affairs." said Dumbledore, unaware he just helped Harry make his decision with that statement. "Wait, you're my magical guardian, then where are the other letters from Gringotts that they sent, or why don't I know about my place in the wizarding world…. AND WHY THE FUCK AM I IN ANOTHER DAMN LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION?!" yelled Harry._

_Dumbledore was shocked, Harry had never acted like this before. Harry's temper was so much like Lily's that it was frightening. But Lily was just a witch, and a mudblood at that, and dead to top it off, she couldn't do anything…. Right?_

"_I am trying to find out who entered you in the tournament, Harry, however, I must ask again to leave your affairs at Gringotts, to me." said Dumbledore, losing a bit of his grandfatherly persona. Harry was now more convinced that he needed to go to Gringotts to find out what else Dumbledore was hiding from him._

"_FORTUNA!" yelled Harry, suddenly vanishing from the great hall, leaving a shocked Dumbledore, smiling Hermione, and worried students behind. The students were worried because many of them were allies of the Potter's, and the Potter's, despite what others want to believe, was one of the oldest families in England. 'Good luck, Harry.' thought Hermione._

_**Gringotts Bank, Potter Account Manager Office, 8:30am**_

_Harry landed in a chair across from a regal looking goblin in a dragonhide suit. "Greeting heir Potter, or, I should say Lord Potter at this point, I am the Potter account manager, Bloodblade." said Bloodblade. Harry bowed slightly to the goblin, at least as far as he could while sitting down, and decided to clear up the first problem. "Manager Bloodblade, I would first like to say that I have never received any of the previous letters from Gringotts, my magical guardian seems to have decided that it's best if I don't know anything about the wizarding world or my place in it." said Harry._

"_Odd, from what I know, Sirius Black was known for always helping you when you were a baby." said Bloodblade. "Manager Bloodblade, Sirius Black is currently on the run from Azkaban, and Albus Dumbledore has said the HE is my magical guardian, and has constantly sent me to the Dursley's, despite their treatment of me." said Harry._

"_WHAT?! You were sent to those disgusting abominations?" exclaimed Bloodblade. Bloodblade pressed a rune on his desk, rather harshly and another goblin came running in almost instantly. "Griphook, bring me the Will of James Potter…. Now!" said Bloodblade. Griphook nodded rapidly and ran out of the room. Bloodblade then took out a piece of parchment and a dagger. "Mr. Potter, please make a cut on your palm, and drop seven drops of blood on the parchment, it will tell us what house/houses you're heir to." said Bloodblade._

_Harry did as instructed and let seven drops of blood drip to the parchment. As the results came up, Harry was beyond shocked, while Bloodblade grinned. 'James Potter, if you were alive I would applaud you, then kill you for the amount of paperwork this will result in.' thought Bloodblade._

_**Name: Harry James Potter**_

_**Parents: James Charlus Potter (Alive due to fairy magic (Deer Spirit))**_

_**Lily Marie Potter nee Summerwind (Alive)**_

_**Titles: Lord Potter (Emancipated by Will, and goblet of fire(Father))**_

_**Lord Summerwind (Mother)**_

_**Lord Chiron (Father (gifted by the trainer of heroes))**_

_**Abilities: Parseltounge (85% blocked by A.P.W.B.D.)**_

_**Immortality (100% blocked by A.P.W.B.D.)**_

_**Sword Mastery (100% blocked by A.P.W.B.D.)**_

_**Archery (100% blocked by A.P.W.B.D.)**_

_**Natural Occlumency (100% blocked A.P.W.B.D.)**_

_**Animagus (Multi-Beast Spirits (100% blocked by A.P.W.B.D))**_

_**Blocks, Curses, Potions: Magical core blocked 95% bt A.P.W.B.D.**_

_**Loyalty potion keyed to Dumbledore**_

_**Confusion potion**_

_**Loyalty potion keyed to Molly and Ron Weasley**_

_**Horcrux caused by Voldemort**_

_**Betrothal Contracts: Kasiope Stormrider (Through Chiron line)**_

_**Renna Valana (Through Potter line)**_

_**Crystal Rainflame (Through Summerwind line)**_

_**Ginny Weasley (illegal, void)**_

"_Wait a minute, are you saying that both my parents are alive, and one of them is a Deer Spirit?! How The Fuck Did That Happen?!" exclaimed Harry. Bloodblade chuckled at Harry's shock. "In a sense, James Potter did exist, but after his death at the hands of Voldemort, your mother used her magic to completely merge him with his animagus form, which, only fairy magic is capable of turning someone into a beast spirit, the spirit form is similar to that of a patronus." said Bloodblade. Harry nodded but needed to know one last thing. "Why is my mother's maiden name Summerwind, I thought it was Evans?" asked Harry. "That was her adopted name, she was abducted soon after her birth, we suspect by Dumbledore, due to the circumstances, and place with the Evans family." said Bloodblade as Griphook entered with James' Will. Thanking Griphook, Bloodblade opened the will, and read its contents._

(skipping all the legal jargon)

"_Wait, so I was never to go to the Dursley's, that meddling old son of a goat fucker, I will kill him next time I see him." said Harry. "While I understand your need for revenge, we must first deal with your blocks and that abomination in your scar, I will have our healers deal with that immediately." said Bloodblade. Harry nodded as Bloodblade summoned a few healers. Harry was led out of the room and down to the healers area for the ritual._

_Flashback End_

Harry snapped out of his memory when he felt the girl on top of him stir slightly before drifting off to sleep again. 'Oh right, the betrothal contracts, can't believe that, but I wish I could remember last night.' thought Harry. "Mmm, Harry, would you mind getting off my back so I can get up, please?" asked a tired female voice. Harry racked his brain for the name of this girl before he remembered the list of betrothals. "K-kasiope?" asked Harry hesitantly as he stopped leaning on her back.

The owner of the voice chuckled. "Well, it's good to see that you remember the name of your Lady Chiron, though I was surprised that you were okay with marrying a centaur, seeing as you're still basically human, and even more surprised you remember me, given you were hitting the elvish wine hard last night." said Kasiope. Harry was now rubbing the fairy's back, who he remembered was Crystal, and was undoubtedly his Lady Summerwind.

Harry looked over at Kasiope as she went to put on some coverings, which was custom among centaur females after they had been wed, and Harry couldn't help but stare. Kasipoe may have been a centaur, but no one, human or otherwise, could deny her beauty. She had long, flowing raven hair, amazing blue eyes, a figure that would put a supermodel to shame, and perfectly kept brown hair and strong legs on her horse half. Harry also had a decent view of her 'assets'. 'Wow, if this is a dream, don't let me wake up.' thought Harry.

Kasiope finished putting her new coverings on when she saw Harry staring. Kasiope giggled when Harry blushed, having been caught. "Harry, I don't mind if you stare, in fact, I'm flattered, but you might want to wake Crystal, we have to get to Hogwarts today, since you're officially back to class tomorrow." said Kasiope. Harry was gently shaking Crystal awake, but the slight shaking was causing a certain part of him to react to Crystal's naked form. 'Oh no, please go down.' thought Harry.

Crystal started to stir from her sleep, and felt Harry's 'problem' on her butt and smirked, turning her head to look into Harry's eyes. Harry stared back into Crystal's eyes and saw they were an amazing shade of bright pink. "Good morning Harry, sleep well? I know I did." said Crystal, smiling at Harry. Crystal got up off Harry, deciding not to tease him that morning and walked over to where her clothes were thrown the night before.

Harry got up himself and grabbed his clothes, which for some reason, were nearest to the entrance of the tent. "Wait, where's….?" asked Harry, trying to quickly remember the third name from the betrothal contracts. "...Renna, that's it." said Harry. Crystal had finally finished dressing in her tight leggins and autumn leaf skirt/shirt combo, though the skirt stopped at the base of her ass to not cover her legs, and allow better flight maneuverability. "Oh, she's at the spring bathing, we're going to pick her up on the way." said Crystal.

Harry had finished dressing himself, and looked to Kasiope and Crystal. "Do you want me to wait for you guys, or wait outside?" asked Harry. Harry was still shocked about this, but was also confused as to why he was taking it so well. "You go ahead, we're going to go and bathe in the spring ourselves, you catch up with your parents and meet us in about 20-30 minutes." said Kasiope as she and Crystal left the tent. Harry exited the tent about two minutes later, and say a red haired, green-eyed fairy, standing next to a man with raven hair and brown eyes.

The fairy was standing next to a small green nymph, who looked no older than 13, wearing a tree leaf dress and had brown eyes. Harry remembered her as Autumn, his little sister, born a few months after the attack at Godric's Hollow. Seeing his parents and sister triggered another memory, from when he got his parents back, and met his wives, however, he knew that was where his memories of the last week stopped, he figured this elvish wine that was mentioned factored in.

_Flashback_

_**Hogwarts great hall, November 1st, 8:45am**_

_After a lengthy procedure and going over his accounts at Gringotts, Harry had finally arrived back at the Hogwarts great hall, and he was pissed. After getting a statement of all his accounts, he discovered that Dumb-ass-dore was stealing from his family vault to fund a group called the 'Order of the Phoenix' and paying Ron to keep Harry isolated, and Molly had been stealing from his trust vault to pay for Ron and Ginny's school supplies, but as far as the gobins knew, Ginny had no idea about the theft, or the fals contract._

"_Harry…." said Dumbledore, walking over to Harry in his best, 'I'm disappointed, do as I say' voice. "That will be 60 points from Gryffindor and a detention with me for leaving school grounds without permission." said Dumbledore, smirking. Dumbledore planned bring Harry to his office and personally obliviate him of any knowledge he gained at Gringotts. "I'm afraid that punishment is void, Headmaster." said Harry with venom in his voice, which everyone noticed. "It's void due to the fact that it was urgent Gringotts business and needed to be sorted right away…. Professor McGonagall, I must request to have a week off to deal with a family matter." said Harry._

"_As your magical guardian, I am denying that request and confining you to the castle Harry." said Dumbledore, hoping to get ahead of this. "Unfortunately, Dumbell-dore, you don't have that authority, and never did, you usurped the position from my true guardian, and thus have no power over me, both the ministry and the goblins never recognized your claim, thus it has always been void." said Harry as he looked back towards McGonagall. Dumbledore was shocked at Harry, both for insulting him and revealing to the remaining students and staff, and even the foreign visitors, of his deception._

"_I will grant your request Mr. Potter, as long as you are back by sunday next week, to get ready for classes on monday." said McGonagall. "Thank you professor, and you as well Hermione." said Harry, looking at Hermione. Harry then looked at Ron with pure hat in his eyes. "You Ron, can FUCK OFF!" yelled Harry as he disappeared again, using a portkey the goblins gave him to take him to his supposedly alive mother. Dumbledore was fuming, this was the second time his weapon had disappeared. Dumbledore wanted Harry isolated, to lean forgiveness for those who have turned their backs on him…. Again, but thanks to Minerva, that seemed less likely to happen._

_Harry landed in a heap somewhere in the forbidden forest, and was suddenly surrounded by centaurs, fairies, high elves, nymphs, dryads and many other creatures, many with weapons pointed at him. "Figures, ever since I was a year old I can't go anywhere without someone threatening to kill me, first the dark lord Wee Willy Winky, then Quirrel, then Lockhart and the dark wanker again, plus a basilisk, then dementors, now the tri-wizard tournament and the entire forbidden forest…. What next?" asked Harry._

_A fairy holding a bow slowly stepped forward and when she saw Harry, she gasped. "H-harry?" asked the fairy. Harry looked at said fairy, and saw she had red hair, and the same vivid green eyes as him. Harry was struck speechless for a moment, before he found his voice again. "Mum, is that really you, is…. Is this real, or a trick by the goblins?" asked Harry. The fairy, revealed to be Lily, ran to Harry and tearfully embraced him._

"_Harry, my baby boy is alive…. I've missed you so much, I thought my spell didn't work." said Lily. Harry only hesitated a moment, before embracing his mother, tears streaming from his own eyes. "Mum, why didn't you come for me, why did you stay away?" asked Harry. Lily broke the hug, but kept her hands on Harry's shoulders as she looked into his eyes. "I wanted to Harry, I wanted to find you, but I wasn't strong enough yet, creatures with the amount of magic that fairies have can survive a killing curse, but only if their magic is at full strength." said Lily._

_Lily motioned for the gathered creatures to lower their weapons as she led him further into the forest. "When Voldemort hit me with the killing curse, my magic fought it and I was weakened, I used what energy I had left to turn your father into a spirit, and get us to safety, when I arrived here, I fell unconscious, it took three months to regain enough strength to wake up, by then, I realized your father wasn't with me, I thought the only memory I had of either of you, was the unborn daughter I was carrying," said Lily._

_Harry looked at his mother in shock, if he heard her right, then he had a sister here. "Wait, you mean to say that…. I have a sister?" asked Harry. Lily was surprised that Harry was taking this as well as he was, she expected him to lose his temper by now. "Yes, you do, she an adorable one, but don't say that directly to her, she's 13 now and as feisty as me, pluss, she was born a forest nymph, I named her Autumn." said Lily._

_Harry smiled at his sister's name, it was a fitting one for a forest nymph. "So, what about dad, you said he was here?" asked Harry. Harry wanted to be with his entire family, but he wasn't sure if he should bring it up, according to his mother, his father didn't arrive with her._

"_Well, that's where it gets strange, your father didn't arrive with me, but a year ago, he showed up out of the blue, you see, spirit beasts appear as a sort of patronus in their true form, your dad showed up just as a bunch of dementors were fleeing from the castle." said Lily. Harry thought on this for a moment, before he decided to ask his mother about a theory he just came up with._

"_Mum, is it possible for a new beast spirit to be sealed in an individual until a certain condition is met?" asked Harry. Lily pondered this for a moment before she remembered the history of animal and beast spirits that her birth parents taught her when she found them just before the end of her 5th year. "It is possible, why, do you think you know why your father didn't arrive immediately?" asked Lily._

"_Actually, yes, since you said a spirit's animal form is similar to a patronus, I think dad was trapped either within me, or in my wand, because my patronus is a stag, like his animagus form, and you said he arrived after the dementors fled the school last year." said Harry._

"_Wait, you can perform a fully corporeal patronus, and YOU drove off the dementors, what in the name of all that is magical is Dumbledore doing at that school?" asked Lily. Harry was about to answer, when he saw a man with unruly raven hair and brown eyes with glasses walking towards them with a 13 year old girl who had green skin, clothing that looked like it was made of leaves, green hair and brown eyes._

_The girl ran straight at Lily, who caught her in a hug, while the man was frozen as he saw Harry. "Prongslet, is that you, by Merli, you have your mothers eyes, and my good looks." said the man. Harry's eyes once again welled with tears as he ran and hugged his dad. "Dad, I can't believe you're alive." said Harry. Harry then broke the hug and delivered a strong punch to James' gut. "What were you thinking bethrothing me to three girls I DON'T KNOW!?" yelled Harry._

"_Yup, definitely your mother's son." said James. "It was both your mother's and my idea, and you did know them, if only briefly, when we visited your mother's birth parents…. You and them were nearly inseparable, us and their parents agreed to it…. And since Potter men are known for choosing the 'exotic' kind of woman, it seemed like a good idea." said James._

"_When you say 'EXOTIC', does it have anything to do with why we have a lordship called 'Chiron'?" asked Harry. "Yes, the potter line is older than magical britain, but I'll tell ya that later." said James. Harry was about to press for more info, when he felt a tug on his shirt sleeve. Harry turned to see the thirteen year old looking him in the eyes, and just by the colour of her eyes, Harry knew this was his sister._

"_Hi Harry, I'm Autumn, you little sister." said Autumn. Harry smiled as Autumn hugged him, Harry had never known what having a family was like, until that moment. Harry's parents soon joined the hug, further cementing Harry's train of thought, this was his family, he was finally home. The sound of a throat clearing got the attention of the family. Harry turned to see who would interrupt his reunion with his family, when his jaw dropped. Standin there were three different families, 3 centaurs, 4 elves and 5 fairies. But it wasn't the creatures he was awed by, it was the three visions of beauty that broke off from each family and started walking towards the Potter's._

_Autumn looked towards the three as well, and smiled. "Harry, meet your betrothed, Kasiope Stormrider, Renna Valana and Crystal Rainflame." said Autumn, gesturing to the centaur, river elf and fairy respectively. "Hello Harry, I know we're probably not what you were expecting, but, we hope you can accept us." said Renna. Renna was a river elf with aqua hair, pale blue skin, the common pointed ears and wearing a blue shirt and leggings with wave patterns on them._

_Harry's mind was mostly blank seeing these three beautiful creatures before him. He had heard Autumn mention that they were his betrothed and their names. Without even blinking an eye, and after regaining his senses, Harry stood tall. The Stormrider's, Valana's and Rainflames were worried now, they were starting to think that Harry would reject them, they were in for a shock._

"_It doesn't matter to me that you are from different magical races, I see three amazing women that any man, human or otherwise would be lucky to have, I just hope I can prove that I deserve such visions of beauty as my wives." said Harry. The three families let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding. "However, from what I remember, the age that non-human magical races can be married is fourteen, as such, I will use this time to get to know my future wives, but we must be wed before next sunday, as the goblins told me I must get married a week after I'm emancipated, and I only have a week before I must go back to Hogwarts." said Harry._

_All four families agreed and set out to do what they needed, while Harry went to spend time with his betrothed._

_Flashback End_

Harry smiled, walking over to his parents and sister. "Morning guys, you guys sleep well?" asked Harry after reaching them. "We did Harry, how are you feeling this morning?" asked Autumn. "Good, I just wish I could remember most of last night." said Harry. Lily and James just laughed. "We did warn you about the elvish wine, Prongslet, it may taste like pop, but it is some strong shit." laughed James. James grunted in pain when Lily elbowed him in the ribs. "Watch your language mister, our daughter is here." scolded Lily. Harry chuckle, knowing this is what family should be, loving each other, but still able to piss each other off occasionally.

"Well, I'd better get going, gotta get to Hogwarts before breakfast, and maybe piss off an old goat, a grease bat, and show them that this tournament won't kill me, and who knows, maybe I'll finally put my marauder heritage to good use and mess with some idiots." said Harry as he started walking away. "Harry, I know you don't remember last night, but I also know you promised to take Autumn to Hogwarts with you so she can start as a third year, to start using some of her wizard magic." said Lily. Harry halted mid-step, suddenly remembering that. "Right, I did, okay, you wait here, I'll go get the wives and I'll be right back." said Harry as he walked to the spring.

Harry reached the spring where his wives said they would be only to stop before he reached the water. Kasiope and Crystal were already redressed, but Harry attention, was now on Renna. She was standing near a tree, with her silky aqua hair blowing in the wind. She was facing away from him and was bent over, picking up her shirt. She already had her leggings on, but they still showed off her firm ass well. After placing her shirt on, she turned to Harry and smiled. "Morning Harry, I hope you enjoyed the view, but we have to get going." said Renna.

Harry shook his head to clear the impure thoughts. "Right, let's go, we have to get Autumn first though." said Harry as he and the girls walked back. After getting Autumn and saying goodbye to his parents, who promised to be there for the first task, Harry pulled out the portkey he used to arrive and had his sister and his wives hold on before they all disappeared.

**Hogwarts Great Hall, November 8th, 7:30am**

Harry and co. arrived at the great hall in the middle of breakfast, causing the hall to go completely silent once again. Not because Harry was back, but because he was accompanied by four magical creatures. Harry smirked, which caused all the Hogwarts teachers to shiver, except Snape, who scowled. It was the same smirk that James Potter had before he pulled his pranks.

"HONEY, I'M HOME!" yelled Harry.


End file.
